IchiGome Complex
by Grumpy11
Summary: ...The complex in which you go beyond the norm in loving Ichigo x Kagome fanfics. A Collection of drabbles, one shots, two shots, three shots, and more!
1. Good Things Part 1

Hiya! I've become sorely infected with IchiGome syndrome, and I decided to make this. A gathering of all our idea that include Ichigo x Kagome as the main pairing. When I say 'our' I mean me, Joker2113, MisuzuChansImoto, and KagomeTsuchimiya's ideas. A few will be actual excerpts from stories we plan on making and stories that are already posted. But most of these are just drabbles, oneshots, twoshots, threeshots and much more. There will be incest, shota, loli, and much more later on. But for now, we will start with this threeshot. Enjoy, okay?!

* * *

Title: Good Things

Author: Joker2113

Rated: T?

Warnings: Major OOCness, Bashing.

Summary: All she wanted was him. Was that too much to ask for?

* * *

She listened on, pain thrumming around in her chest like the blood that her slowly breaking heart pumped. Her violet, almost black eyes which were usually filled with kindness and mischief, were guarded over, and her smile was bitter, though it wasn't as if anyone could tell. She didn't want them to know anyways. Know that she was jealous, that on the inside she was seething with envy. So she put an impenetrable mask on, none of them would be able to see past it.

Except for _her _of course.

She may have looked sweet and innocent, but underneath she was a conniving witch who loved to see her in this state; hurt and jealous. And as she goes over the details of their date, she can see the way her 'embarrassed and bashful' smile is twitching to turn cruel, the way she simply wanted to tell her in her face: "ha ha bitch, he's mine and will never be yours." The way her aura reached out and jabbed at her mockingly, emotions waving off of her, emitting smug satisfaction, happiness, and a taint of jealousy. For what reason, she has no idea. Why would the bitch be jealous of her? She had all that she wanted, all that she took from _her_. And no one could see just how evil she really was, especially not _him_, the boy who had _almost_ been hers before _she_ upped and ruined it. Before she took the love of her life, even now, and best friend, away from her. But could anyone see under her façade? No. Especially not him. Not Ichigo, thick-headed, brash Ichigo. She knew that even if she told him about her façade, despite him having always taken her side ever since they became best friends at six, he would not believe her. He would most likely become angry at her, and if she told anyone else, they would be offended. Because really, _she _was better at this whole acting thing than she was, so of course they wouldn't see the truth behind those large grey eyes; the cruelty. The violence. Hate. Obsession. Especially not him, to him she was every word next to bubbly, not any of the words that really described her.

Not his _precious _Orihime.

"We went to eat at that Yakisoba place around the market. The food was delicious, we should all go there sometime. But anyway, we ended up walking around just talking and stuff. Then we played at the park..."

As she rambled on, she felt herself become more and more angry. This bitch had gone to all the places and done all the things her and Ichigo had done before they started dating. Was she seriously trying to replace her? Heh, knowing how obsessed she was with Ichigo, she probably followed him and her around before she had perfected her senses, and was now trying to seem better than her in a warped way.

She only had one thought to go with that discovery.

'Fuck you Orihime Inoue.'

"I saw this cute little cream-colored kitten with pretty black markings in a pet shop, he was so patient, waited with me for a half hour just so I could look at it." _'Fuck you Orihime.' _"We left and talked some more as he walked me home, and then we kissed..."

It felt like she'd been socked in the gut when she said that. She couldn't breath, and angry, hurt tears started to burn in her eyes as she glared at the lunch she was eating, her poor rice balls could have caught on fire, that's how fiery her glare was. Why couldn't she have fallen in loved with someone else? Why Ichigo? At least then she wouldn't have been so damn hurt. Why not Renji? He liked her, and dare she say, loved her. He knew about her feelings for Ichigo, sending her sympathetic looks from time to time after Orihime and Ichigo had begun dating. While she raged in agony at the sight of the happy couple, he was there to comfort her, saying how it was only highschool for the two, that it would most likely be over by the time their final year was over.

She wished she liked Renji like she did Ichigo, but that was it, she didn't love Renji like she _loved _Ichigo. She loved every part of him. She didn't care if he was a substitute shinigami, a human, a vizard; someone with a psycho hollow inside of him ready to kill everyone, she was in love with him. That's why she hated Orihime so much. Orihime got what _she_ wanted when the witch didn't even know the full extent of what she had. If she knew...

Ha! If she knew just what Ichigo was, she would be terrified and run away like the coward she was, and then she'd leave Ichigo hurt, and then _she _would chase the coward down and break her legs with her bare hands for hurting her best friend and love.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said as she stood up, dusting her skirt a little and turning to enter the building, ignoring the sympathetic looks Renji and Rangiku sent her from the roof. They were very perceptive, the only people that could see through Orihime's bull-shit, yet they were in the same predicament as her, no one would believe them if they tried to expose her true self.

Inside, she dashed to the bathroom and locked it afer making sure there was no one in there. She slumped against the door; sitting down as her angry tears finally fell from her eyes. With her fist stuffed against her mouth to stifle her heart-broken sobs, she cried. Thinking all of it unfair. She never seemed to be able to get what she wanted, and though it sounded selfish, she didn't care, she'd been constantly _selfless_ throughout her life and for once she just wanted one thing. Just one. That's really all she asks for.

First it was when she was pulled down the well and shattered the Shikon, while it was her duty as the Shikon Miko, she didn't have to go back, she could've simply stayed home and left Inuyasha to find the shards. When the old witch had split her soul to revive Kikyo, she could've called it back instead of leaving it with her. So many things she could've done and yet she didn't, for she would feel cruel. Even now as she hates Orihime she feels mean, what kind of fucked up shit was that? Orihime didn't give a rat's ass about her, which she displayed several times when they 'sparred', when Orihime trapped her with Tsubaki, it was always stronger, and she ended up more hurt than her because Orihime couldn't really fight and she would feel bad for hurting someone so physically weak, but then the bitch would claim that she had exhausted her powers and couldn't heal her. What total bull.

A few minutes later, she finally managed to calm herself and stand up. She washed her face, making sure she looked presentable before she finally exited the bathroom and into the hallway...

Only to run smack dab into her subject of ire.

She grunted, stepping backwards just as Orihime did, and she saw how her sadistic smirk disappeared and was replaced with a rueful look, simply because she crashed into her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, fists clenching as she hissed:

"Watch it, Kagome-_san_," She growled, trembling in suppressed rage. Why the hell did she hate her so much? WHat had she done? She had stayed out of their way, hadn't sabotaged their relationship, so why?

"After you, Inoue," She said curtly, snorting in her own anger as she moved to step around her, she managed to walk shoulder to shoulder before she grabbed her hair, yanking her back harshly until she almost fell.

With a hiss, she elbowed the insane girl, earning a grunt as she let her go, shoving her away and stumbling back, allowing her to begin her trudge to go back outside. Then Orihime mumbled something under her breath, something she couldn't catch until she heard those two words that she despised...

"I reject."

* * *

Joker2113 Note: I hope you all liked part 1. Did any of you think it was Rukia at first? That's what I was going for, if not then oh well I still hope you enjoyed that. I thought it be unique for Orihime to be an evil little bitch. I'll explain why she's like that in either the second or third part. Review please!

Grumpy11 Note: Next fic will be posted by Either MisuzuChansImoto Or Joker2113 again. Then It'll be me and KagomeTsuchimiya! Hope you liked this first part. :)


	2. Daily Occurrence

Title: Daily Occurrence

Author: MisuzuChansImoto

Rated: T

Warnings: Cheating. OOCness. Mentions of lemon.

Pairing: Obviously Ichigo x Kagome. Mentions of Rukia x Ichigo.

Summary: She knew he no longer held romantic feelings for her, but did he honestly have to 'sneak away' to see her when it was painfully obvious that he didn't want to be with her any longer?

Disclaimer: I only own the idea and actual one-shot.

* * *

Rukia 'Kurosaki' sighed as she rolled over in bed, violet eyes betraying the sadness she felt as he left the Seretei and to the human world, obviously to see her for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past three weeks.

She didn't know when they'd fallen out of love, it simply...happened. Everything felt so forced now; the smiles, the closeness of their bodies, sleeping together in the same bed. She saw the way he became so tense around her, shoulders stiff as he slept with his back facing her, unable to look at her the same way. Hell, he hadn't even touched or kissed her since the joining of their bodies on their wedding night. After that, there were kisses here and there, but now…barely a brush of hands. It felt so wrong to continue on in this relationship, and yet she didn't have the guts to get a 'divorce' as they called it in the human realm. She desperately wanted to cling to the wisps of hope she had that their relationship was salvageable.

But it was hopeless and she knew it. _He _knew it. _Everyone _knew it.

Many times she wondered if _she, _his lover, knew that he was already wed, knew that he would never truly be hers…

Ha! What a laugh…Ichigo was Higurashi Kagome's the moment he went back to see her once more after their first meeting. Rukia didn't know how they met, but he figured it was memorable or made Ichigo curious, for he'd been distracted all week afterwards.

He'd been sent to take care of a hollow in Karakura, after having been stationed in the Seretei since his death-from a car crash of all thing-at age 23, he'd been ecstatic to visit the human realm for the first time in two years after his death, if only for a short amount of time. He'd handled it quickly, or so Mayuri said, and stayed longer than necessary. Sometime during that, he must've met _her, _Higurashi Kagome…

The Shikon Miko of all things.

She was well-respected and even honored in the Seretei, treated as a 'celebrity', and had her story told to children, including herself when she was younger, so that they knew whom had protected the future and kept the great Shikon no Tama pure until she made the wish for it to disappear forever…

Rukia only found out that Ichigo, her husband even now, had met the girl when she followed him when he left for the fifth time. He had gone to her apartment, a rather expensive looking one, and stayed for about three hours.

She will always remember the look of absolute adoration and care in his eyes as he helped her make dinner. He had never done that for his family, or her, for that matter, yet the girl hadn't even asked him and there he was, cutting up vegetables and laughing with her. He looked…so happy. And she could understand how she had caught his attention, Higurashi was a beauty. A buxom yet slim body, long midnight hair, almond-shaped grey eyes, and a radiant smile…far prettier than Rukia could ever hope to be, and that made her jealous of the girl. Ichigo never smiled like that for her.

Sitting against the wall to her room, overlooking the small koi pond on the Kuchiki manor, Rukia allowed herself to feel disgust. Higurashi was only seventeen, making Ichigo seven years her junior; soon to be eight as Ichigo's birthday was in about a week. But he didn't care, and neither did Higurashi, love was love…

Love, Ichigo loved Higurashi. Not her, not the one who had changed his life forever, no, he loved _her._

Envy and hurt were the next things that she felt, making her body slump forward; eyes fill with tears at the betrayal. Did Ichigo honestly feel obligated to remain her husband even though he no longer felt for her? It was obvious that he'd found someone else to protect and care for. So why did he even bother? It'd be far less painful for the both of them…well, more like her, since she was the only one who couldn't move on and yet he…

"He left to her again." A cold voice spoke up; Rukia didn't even need to look to see who it was.

"Nii-sama, what do I do?" She asked brokenly, looking up at her regal brother, as he sat next to her, looking out in the direction that Ichigo must've left in.

"I need not answer that question." And it was true…he didn't…

"I know Nii-sama…I just don't want to."

* * *

Ichigo smiled softly as he held his love closer to him, arm coiled around her naked hips as his other relaxed near her head, fingers stroking her soft locks of hair as she slept, using him as her personal pillow. He found it amazing how well she fit against him, her soft, petite body melded perfectly with his much firmer and bigger one. And as she snuggled into his chest some more, he couldn't help but feel warmth swell up inside of him. God he loved her so much…

But dammit, he knew him being here was hurting his 'wife'. How ironic… Once upon a time he'd been head-over-heels in love with Rukia, but now…she felt like a stranger that he lived with in a giant house.

He, just like Rukia, had no idea what happened to their love. But he, _unlike_ Rukia, didn't harbor any hope that they could fix their relationship. He knew he should simply divorce her and finally bind his soul with the girl in his arms, but he felt obligated to be there for Rukia…She _did_ change his life, she deserved that much, but if he was going to do nothing but hurt her, then he might as well just leave her and stay here. He could continue college or something, since there was no way he could enroll in his old high school, the one Kagome went to now.

Yeah, if only Soul Society would allow it.

Whether or not Soul Society allowed it, he didn't give a damn. Several meetings ago, he decided that he wanted to be with this girl forever. Have children with her, introduce her to his family-that'd be crazy as hell-and live in a house with her. He had fallen far too deep in love with her. He'd kill for her; all she would have to do is point him in the right direction…

Damn, he _really _fell this time, didn't he?

Chuckling softly, Ichigo buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her soft fresh smell of cherry blossoms, which was mixed with sweat and his scent of fresh rain from their, ehem, earlier activities, which caused her to be in such a deep sleep.

Most people would frown upon their relationship, she was a teen, and he was an adult, but honestly he didn't care, he'd long ago become an adult when he was dragged into the Winter war, as did Kagome, when she'd been the Shikon Miko that travelled through time. Yeah, he knew about that. From the archives in Soul Society and from the girl in his arms. He snooped and she told him of her adventures, which he found amazing, he could never get tired of her tales; having no idea someone could be so brave when being pulled down a well into a time where there were such things as Yokai, Miko and just about anything else.

That's what made him keep coming to her; her story. He wanted to learn all about her. Was that what made him fall? Hearing of her bravery, the hardships she went through, the action? Or was it her personality, the way she never judged a book by its cover, how she could be ferociously protective of those she cared for and such? Maybe her looks…?

Most likely all of the above… Yeah, that sounded about right.

Looking over at the clock on her nightstand, he sighed sadly, the red number glowing in the darkness of her room. It was 4:57, he needed to get back lest he get caught again, he was thankful that Byakuya helped him escape… again, he knew he'd owe him. The Kuchiki would no doubt make him divorce Rukia in Soul Society's terms, which he didn't mind, he just hoped she would give up on him and be happy with being friends, he didn't want to feel obligated anymore.

Kissing Kagome's temple, he nudged her slightly, murmuring softly in her ear.

"I have to leave now, Gomes…"

She twitched slightly, moaning softly at being woken up. Her eyes fluttered open softly, revealing tired yet beautiful grey as she looked up at him.

"Come back?" She muttered tiredly, closing one eye. He smiled again. "Yeah, maybe tomorrow or the day after, who else is going to make sure you don't fail math?"

With a snort, she glared at him, and untangled herself from his body, he couldn't help but scowl at the loss of warmth, yet he still got up from the bed and started to dress.

"Not funny Ichi…not my fault math can't solve its own problems…" she yawned, and snuggled into her pillow, still watching him with one grey eye.

Ichigo leant over, smiling when she met him half way, and kissed her gently on the lips, when he pulled away, he looked her in the eyes, a serious look fluttering on his face.

"When I go back I'll handle _that _business, okay…? And don't worry or apologize, you've done absolutely nothing wrong." He said, catching that look of guilt in her eyes. She kept nothing from him, so he didn't bother to keep anything from her. She knew how he was married to Rukia and was technically cheating on her, and she felt horrible about what she was doing. But as he told her before, he didn't love Rukia, only her…

And he was serious about binding his soul to hers, the second he was officially divorced to Rukia he would come back here and finally and officially make her his; mentally, emotionally and physically.

That thought had him grinning in joy, she'd be _his _and his only!

"Now go to sleep love, I'll be back soon." He whispered. Grabbing his Zangetsu, which had been propped against the wall, he opened her window, glanced at her once more as she closed her eyes, and disappeared in a black blur.

* * *

MCI: This sucks so bad... *facepalm* I'm out of touch, by like, a lot.

Grumpy: Poor Rukia...why is everyone writing upsetting shit? My drabble is going to be cute! XP


End file.
